The Prodigal's Son
by Rilwen
Summary: TPS tells the tale of what happens in Mirkwood during Gollum's imprisonment, as well as his journey to and experience in Rivendell. Legolas is the main character. With Ch. 14, the story ends. Please RR and thank you all.
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: This work is purely fiction and I make absolutely no money off of this. This story is for entertainment purposes only. All of J.R.R. Tolkien's characters are his and his alone. Some of the names of the Elves I've taken from Elves in ME history, others I created. )

Author's note: This tells the tale of what happened in Mirkwood during the time of Gollum's imprisonment, an event mentioned in Fellowship of the Ring by Legolas at the Council of Elrond (but never fleshed out in the books). Some background history: Gandalf and Aragorn searched for Gollum on and off for about eight years. Aragorn finally found him in the Dead Marshes and brought him to Mirkwood. Gollum remained in Mirkwood for a year, and escaped when Mirkwood faced an attack by Sauron's forces. Osgiliath, the Gondorian city, also faced an attack at this time. My story focuses on the Woodland Prince Legolas and takes place in Mirkwood, but look for appearances by Aragorn and Boromir. Dialogue in Italics means Elvish is being spoken. I hope you all enjoy it, _namárië_.

-Rilwen

-=~**The Prodigal's Son**~=-

Chapter 1

"The good birds bring rumors of Mithrandir, Legolas. His journey has been delayed far too long and my heart grows heavy with fear. There is darkness in their message."

"I see you've been on the borders of Mirkwood then, dear Berdir...for the good birds no longer come through our canopies."

"Yes, just the other day as a matter of fact. All of the woods seem alive with chatter and I do not like what they say. The King says he has received messages from Lorien, the Threat is growing stronger. Let us hope we haven't already lost Mithrandir."

Legolas Greenleaf cast his shining eyes towards the treetops of Mirkwood as he strolled down a rocky path with his friend Berdir. The two Elves had been sent out from the Great Caverns of the Wood Elves to patrol the twisting vines and thorny brush that had polluted their once beautiful home. Long had it been since Legolas saw the warm sun pierce through the boughs of the deep-rooted trees, and long has it been since morning welcomed him with the merry chirping of birdsong. Only distant howling and the rustling of leaves as foul things of all sizes crept filled the forest. Berdir continued.

"One day we will see our home restored to it's former glory, my friend. We will no longer be looked down upon by our own kin at the mention of our home. 'Hail to the Elves of Greenwood!' they will say, whenever we meet them in our journeys. 

Berdir smiled and gave his friend's shoulder a strong and reaffirming pat. He was a tall elf, and slightly clumsy despite his the grace of his kin. His hair was long and black as crows' feathers, braided here and there and secured with twine, but his eyes sparkled like the stars that seemed to be hidden in the eyes of all Elves. He, like Legolas, was garbed in green and brown, with cloaks on their backs under the quivers that held their bow and arrows. The fair-haired Prince smiled slightly at his friends' gesture, though his words gave him no comfort.

The Elves had traveled south of Thranduil's Caverns, the River Running never out of earshot. The Mountains of Mirkwood loomed behind them in the West, and both Elves felt the Earth and the Trees tense. Their conversation was cut short when Berdir's keen sense of hearing picked up a sound that made him draw his bow. Legolas had done the same. The two stood tall with unstrung arrows in their hands; they did not want to mistake an innocent, wayward creature for an orc. Their bodies tensed as the trees whispered loudly. Every step on the ground of the friend, or foe, was picked up by the Elven archers; yet they did not fire. Berdir looked sidelong at Legolas, his eyes darting ahead and back. He broke into their native tongue.

__

"The trees cry out in fear, Legolas! Take heed!"

Legolas ignored Berdir's warning and crept forward, no leaves crunching under his feet, no imprints left in the soil. The dark-haired elf kept watch as the blonde Prince went closer towards the sound. It had moved slightly to the left, then shuffled back, and Legolas could almost feel the intense beating of its heart. Then without warning the creature darted to the side, but Legolas did not shoot. It indeed had been some lost creature, only running from what was to come next.

Dirty, dark cries pierced the thick Mirkwood air as a band of orcs leapt from the trees. Legolas and Berdir were caught off guard, for most their worrying had been for Gandalf instead of the trouble at hand.

"_Yrch! Yrch! "_

Berdir leapt into action alongside the Prince of Mirkwood , crossing his arms to stab the orcs that flanked his side with arrows from his quiver. He quickly strung his bow and fired, taking down an orc that was after Legolas. Legolas was tackled from behind, the Elf's arrows spilling onto the ground. He kicked the orc off and drew his knife, plunging it into the foul creature's back as he stood, removing and hurling the same knife to impale another orc into a tree through its neck. Legolas stood, gathered his bow and arrows and let loose on the creatures of Mordor. Every time one fell Legolas could not help but glance briefly at its blood.

__

Orcs were Elves once, like Berdir and myself. Then the Lord of Mordor corrupted them, as he has corrupted my land.

The anger this thought brought on only fueled the battle. Berdir cried out to the guards of the forest, his clear voice echoing through all the trees. Soon enough his call was answered likewise, and the orcs could see beams of light piercing through the darkness as more Elves arrived, and let their arrows fly. The battle did not last much longer once reinforcements arrived, and now the soil of Mirkwood was wet with dark orc blood. Legolas ordered one of the guards to dispose of the bodies, then brought Berdir aside and whispered.

__

" The Eastern borders have grown as perilous as the borders of the South. The orcs hide in the mountain caves at day and spring forth in the night. But it is always night here. I want all posts guarded, with messengers at the ready. I must tell the King of this attack...let no Elf sleep without two to watch his back."

§…ˆ¤ˆ…§

__

"Posts on the North and Northeast have been busy as well. I fear the worst is yet to come."

Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, stood before his son and servants. A golden crown shone on his pale hair, and his green cloak was embroidered with leaves and beasts at its tail, clasped about his neck with a golden brooch. He let his kingly gaze fall on the light-haired Prince, a rarity in Mirkwood, for most of the Elves had raven hair like Berdir.

__

"Now we must focus on the posts along the Western borders. A favor has been asked of the Mirkwood Elves, and I will send you, Legolas, to take care of it. Your restlessness will be quenched for awhile."

Legolas stood and bowed to his father, despite the fact he did not like the hint of sarcasm in his tone. The servants of Thranduil stood by the walls of the chamber, torchlight shining off their dark hair.

__

"What favor has been asked of us, my Father and King?"

"Mithrandir has sent the Ranger, Aragorn, to Mirkwood with a rather unpleasant guest. He has entrusted us to keep the creature Gollum in our woods, until Mithrandir says otherwise."

The name Gollum brought gasps from the servant elves, but Thranduil's face did not register anything more than a look of annoyance. Legolas' heart soared at the mention of Gandalf.

__

"So Gandalf the Grey lives?"

"I have no knowledge of how long this message has taken in its travels to Mirkwood, Legolas. Keep your focus! It's either Mithrandir, or Dol Amroth or this or that. Then the sea, its always the sea with you Legolas. You got your undying need to see the blue waters from your mother."

This time Legolas bowed his head in shame. He had been embarrassed by his own father in front of the servants and guards. Thranduil could not keep his cold gaze this time, and his eyes turned distant and warm as thoughts of moments shared with people from long ago entered his mind and made his heart ache. He smiled sadly at his son then sighed. His tone softened.

__

"Go to the stables and take Gelebrin, await the Dúnedain at the Enchanted River. Mandil and Tirinvo will go with you. Berdir will remain here to guard us."

At this point two dark-haired Elven guards flanked the Elf. Legolas bowed to his father, as did Mandil and Tirinvo, and nodded in thanks to a servant elf who handed him his bloodstained cloak. Without a word he clasped it on and drew the hood over his fair hair. A final, critical gaze was thrown at the King before he departed for the stables.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note: I've gotten the hang of uploading, so I am glad to present my story to you all with the proper formatting. In this chapter Legolas encounters Elves from the Grey Havens, including a female elf named Meliriel. I know this is a bit of a dangerous move, but remember Legolas is a Prince and at some point would need to marry to have an heir, so at some point in his life women would have to factor in. I hoped to show all kinds of emotional ranges for the Elf, and I hope you find the story's focus does not revolve around them. Thank you and enjoy.)

-=~**The Prodigal's Son**~=-

Chapter 2

It had not taken the trio long before they reached the Enchanted River along the Elf Path. On horseback they had made good mileage before they even considered camping, and their Elven blood made them tire far later than Man, Hobbit or Dwarf. Legolas gracefully slid off his horse Gelebrin and stroked it's mane before allowing it to go drink from the river. Mandil and Tirinvo allowed their horses to do the same. The older of the two guards, Mandil, surveyed the surrounding area as Tirinvo set to building a fire. Legolas crouched down and cupped his hand to scoop some water to his mouth for a drink, but he said nothing to the others.

__

"My Lord, "said Tirinvo," _the orc attack on the Eastern border has many of us worried. We fear an attack from Dol Goldur, or an ambush from the Mountains. King Thranduil's Caverns are far too close to them."_

"We worry about that later, our mission now is to await Aragorn. My Father wished it, and so it will be done."

The Prince of Mirkwood glanced at his companions with a gleam of annoyance in his blue eyes. Legolas' focus was West down the Elf Path, where soon Aragorn would appear with the creature Gollum. Still his mind raced with thoughts on Gandalf's condition and whereabouts. The power of Mordor was growing, Elves all over Middle-Earth were plagued with unrest as they constantly heard whispers of warning from all the flora and fauna. Everyday the power of Mordor strengthened, and everyday Legolas heard more about it. With a bit of a sigh he released the clasp of his cloak and set it by his pack.

__

The power of the Elves fades as the power of the Lord of Mordor grows by the moment. What ill fate these events coincide, what ill fate we no longer have the great armies of old. The archers of Lorien alone could not defeat the Dark Army, and the Lady Galadriel does not strain her white arms with the weight of a sword or bow, nor does she stain her white skin with vile orc blood. Who will the Elves turn to in our time of diminished strength?

"Your highness, shall we set watch and rest? I pick up no sense of the Ranger or Gollum."

Legolas nodded his head at Mandil and sat by his pack, bringing his knees to his chest and his blue gaze towards the trickles of water over the smooth stones of the river. He was usually in higher spirits, and did not carry the attitude and pomp of his father Thranduil, but the memory of the orc attack was fresh in his mind. The many pressures of being heir to the throne, as well as thoughts of the Southern Threat would not let the Prince smile. His light had dimmed, nearly becoming as dark as the Forests in which he lived. Mandil volunteered for the first watch, and urged his Prince to get some rest, for it was obvious he was very troubled and distant.

§…ˆ¤ˆ…§

__

"Your highness...my lord? Legolas?"

It took a few shakes to wake Legolas from his slumber, but Tirinvo succeeded. The Elf knelt over Legolas and kept quiet, simply pointing ahead beyond the river, saying nothing more. As Legolas wiped the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and strained his senses of sight and sound. Amongst the rustling of leaves in Mirkwood, he heard the clear voices singing. All three of the Elves rose to their feet and grabbed their bows as a precaution, but soon a glow peeked through the path ahead. From the glowing light emerged four figures on white horses, garbed in gowns and cloaks of grey that shimmered all the shades of the moon and stars upon the water. Legolas raised his slender hand and Tirinvo and Mandil lowered their bows. He then approached the Enchanted River, the barrier between himself and the Elven newcomers. The leader of the group, a male elf with a circlet on his brow and a brooch of a ship clasping his cloak, broke into the Elvish tongue.

__

"Hail fellow Elves, I am Failon of the Grey Havens, we have been invited to the halls of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. I ride alongside Firiel my wife, and Meliriel my daughter. Also with us is Fingol our guard."

Legolas' eyes looked on each elf as they were named, but they lingered longer on Meliriel, the daughter. She was taller than most female Elves, and her hair was so pale it rivaled the white of the moon. Her bright eyes met his, and the Prince of Mirkwood was smitten. Legolas' companions took notice of the staring silence, but said nothing. At length, Legolas spoke.

__

"Hail Failon of the Grey Havens, I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil the Golden Haired. I am Prince of the Forests of Mirkwood."

The Elves of the Grey Havens bowed respectfully to Legolas from their horses, and a look of confusion struck their faces. Failon spoke.

__

"Strange to encounter the Prince of Mirkwood here along our road. Thranduil is kind indeed, more kind than often rumored."

The Prince's jaw clenched at the mention of his father and his "kindness". Nonetheless, he would welcome the guests to his Kingdom as all Royalty rightfully should. Legolas bowed his head and crossed his palm to his heart.

__

"On behalf of my father I welcome you to Mirkwood. Thranduil's Caverns are not further than the journey you have already had, and now you will be accompanied by my loyal companions Mandil and Tirinvo. They are strong warriors, and will assure no harm comes your way."

Failon took his horse forward and crossed the river. The hooves of his mount seemed to float over the water, not a drop of it coming to the equine's strong legs. Meliriel crossed over last, and she allowed a shy twist of the corners of her lips for the Prince who watched her. She spoke, and her voice was like the song of the breeze traveling the forest, quiet, whispered...yet beautiful. 

__

"My family thanks you, your Highness. The Elves of the Grey Havens will hear much of the kindness and generosity of the Elves of Mirkwood, and their Prince Legolas."

His features softened, but he did not smile nor bow his head.

__

"Thank you, Lady Meriliel. Go now with your family and my guards, Elves so polite and wonderous as ye are always welcomed here."

Mandil and Tirinvo looked to Legolas with concern. They had been told to escort him and await Aragorn by Thranduil himself. They bowed to excuse themselves from their guests and came up to their Prince. Mandil spoke in a hushed voice.

__

"My lord, we were specifically told to guard you and await the Dúnadan. Have them camp here and await their arrival, then we will all travel to your father's Hall. Guilt would heavy our hearts if something were to happen to you, and your father would have our heads! Do you not remember the orc attack?"

Legolas glared at Mandil, his jaw set tight.

__

"You will not argue with me and have me show anger in front of our guests, Mandil. Thranduil said to accompany me here, and you have done so. Now I command you to go with our guests to my father's halls and welcome them properly to my home. My father underestimates my skills as a warrior," he frowned slightly, anger still hinted in his voice, _"but I am capable of defending myself and riding for many leagues to distant lands without any guards."_

Mandil and Tirinvo stepped back, appearing hurt by Legolas' dismissal of them. Tirinvo looked at Legolas and shook his head slightly, answering reluctantly.

__

"As you wish, your highness."

As his companions turned and mounted their horses to escort the Elf guests, Legolas called out to Failon.

__

"Mandil and Tirinvo are amongst the highest ranks of Mirkwood warriors, fear not for your safety, Lord Failon."

Failon smiled and continued on, his wife and daughter behind him, his guard riding ahead. Meliriel snuck a glance at the Prince then shyly turned away, but the thoughts of the orc attack, his fathers attitude and the overall state of what would one day be his realm, did not allow him to smile in return. Legolas watched until the group disappeared out of sight, then turned his watch Westward and waited. He wished he had not snapped at Mandil and Tirinvo because the guards had truly been concerned for his safety. But Legolas was still on edge, and wanted to speed them to the Caverns in hopes Aragorn would arrive just as fast.

__

I hope no evil has come to you, Aragorn my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's note: Gollum and Aragorn reach Mirkwood and run into Legolas here. The song Aragorn sings is an actual song written in the books by J.R.R Tolkien.)

-=~**The Prodigal's Son**~=-

Chapter 3

"No! They blind us! Blind usss, nooo! Please don't take me there, I don't want to see them!"

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, cupped his hand over the slimy lips of the creature Gollum. It had been two days since he entered Mirkwood through the Elf-Path, and only an hour ago he had unbound Gollum; a decision he now regretted. Gollum's wailing continued although now it came out muffled through the Ranger's strong hand.

Ever since the wretched thing had seen the borders of Mirkwood through his strange, large eyes, he had begun to protest. Aragorn had scolded him and warned what his yelling could bring upon them, for Mirkwood was strange and contained many hidden foes in its shadows. Gollum paid attention to Aragorn's warning only briefly, then as if some switch flipped in Gollum's head, he returned to screaming about his delusions. Now Aragorn knelt on the ground and held Gollum to the floor, a dagger to the creature's scrawny neck as he bound his hands and feet. Gollum stared at Aragorn, then began to chuckle.

"Elvesss blind me, blind us! Poor Gollum, they want Precioussss. Precious hates Elves…Gollum hates Elves. Gollum hates you…dirty Ranger! Dirty man! Ha ha ha!"

Gollum giggled like a child as he twisted to and fro, his putrid breath and rotting teeth twisting the Ranger's features in disgust. The tip of his dagger was pressed harder into Gollum's throat, and he gasped and began to whimper like a hound. Aragorn sneered.

"Perhaps the Elves' patience will wear off faster than mine has, Gollum. I warn you again to stay still and be quiet, or I'll throw you in a sack and let the Elves do as they will with you. Leave you stranded and at the mercy of the Mirkwood Mountains, or cut off your head perhaps. "

"Nooo, nooo! We're sorry, so sorry poor Ranger! Precious is sorry too. Precious is very sorry."

Aragorn watched Gollum ramble to himself a moment as his mind raced. It had been a while since he had been in Mirkwood, and many rumors of the evil that had come to the woods had come to the Ranger's ears as well. He took a moment to smooth dirty locks of dark hair from his rough face. He still had a long while to go before he reached Thranduil's Caverns, and this was only part of the favor he was doing for Gandalf the Grey.

"Precious wants fissh, fisshes raw and squirmy! Preciousss will have all the fishes in the riversss!"

With a frustrated growl the Ranger held the creature down with his foot and took a sack and some rope out of his pack.

"Into a sack you go Gollum, you will endanger my life no more with your cries."

"NO! NO! We hates sackses! We HATES them!"

But the Ranger stood his ground and gagged Gollum, then tossing him into a sack as if he were no more than a pound of potatoes. Aragorn took advantage of Gollum's imprisonment and walked around the area, feeling leaves between his fingers and pressing his ear to the ground for signs of danger. Elves had come down this road not long ago, mounted on horses that had traveled very far. Perhaps he was not the only guest Thranduil would have this month. 

Aragorn squatted and lifted the sack as he stood, hefting it over his shoulder and continuing on his way. Over 40 leagues he had traveled on foot, carrying this burden, for Rangers did not need horse or carriage to survive, much less Aragorn son of Arathorn. His pale eyes inspected the area around him once more before he risked a song. He needed to ward off the negative feelings that had overcome him since he first entered the Forest Gates, so he walked and sang softly to himself:

__

O! Wanderers in the shadowed land  
despair not! For though dark they stand,  
all woods there be must end at last,  
and see the open sun go past:  
the setting sun, the rising sun,  
the day's end, or the day begun.  
For east or west all woods must fail...

The Ranger smiled to himself, lost in thought as he continued despite the annoyance of Gollum's constant squirming. In his pleasant daydreams he lost track of time, dreaming of places and people from long ago. It was the sound of horse hooves' that made the dreams dissipate, and when he looked up he saw a grey horse and rider on the horizon. The horse's coat shone like silver and the creature itself glowed, but not as much as the being who road it. Aragorn strained his eyes. His vision was greater than regular mortal man, but not as great as the vision of the Elven folk. The light was a welcomed contrast to the darkness of Mirkwood. He picked up his pace to shorten the distance between the two when he heard a ringing laugh.

__

"Ai, Aragorn Arathornion, mellon nín!"

Aragorn smiled from ear to ear at the Elf's words, and a laugh escaped the Ranger's lips.

"Legolas! I never thought I'd reach your father's Great Hall."

Legolas dismounted his horse and landed without the slightest hop or sound, and came over to embrace his friend. 

"And you haven't yet, my friend. Many leagues still separate us. I was sent to await you at the Enchanted River, but we had visitors who required guards and I sent mine with them. The River is too far from the gates, and I had begun to fear something had happened, so I rode ahead."

"The Valar were kind to me, despite the burden I've had to carry."

With that he threw the sack containing Gollum to the ground. The creature writhed and let out muffled screams within the fabric. Legolas' eyes turned to steel as he watched.

"Gollum... So this is the foul creature Mithrandir wants us to guard. So small…"

"But he is cunning and quick. Gandalf would not say much, and I would not pry further into his reasoning. Gollum must be watched carefully."

"How long are we to keep him here? Until Gandalf returns? If he returns?"

Aragorn frowned and sighed as Legolas glanced at his friend with worried eyes.

"I fear for him too, Legolas. But we cannot sit and do nothing except hope he is alright. Gandalf asked this favor, let us comply in the best manner possible, for then he will be twice as happy when he returns."

Legolas nodded and Aragorn clasped his shoulder.

"Mithrandir is stronger than most minds of Man or Elf can imagine, Legolas. We will see him again."

Legolas picked up Gollum and secured him to his horse's back. A few Elvish whispers in Gelebrin's ear calmed the creature from protesting. It took a bit of strength to regain peace in his features, but Legolas did so well enough.

"Come, Aragorn! If we ride together Gelebrin will take us to my father's Caverns in no time. There is no use in continuing on foot now, my friend."

"Agreed. I will ride behind you and make sure this Gollum doesn't slip away."

The Ranger mounted Gelebrin and Legolas was thankful he was a large steed to carry two males and the creature. With a nudge to his flanks, Gelebrin took off like a flash of silver down the Elf Path, towards the Caverns of King Thranduil.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's Note: In this chapter we get more interaction with Legolas and Meliriel, as well as between Legolas and Aragorn. The books hinted many times they had been friends for awhile, so I decided to give them a quite moment to joke and converse as all good friends do. Enjoy! - Rilwen)

-=~**The Prodigal's Son**~=-

Chapter 4

When he arrived with Aragorn and Gollum, the Prince of Mirkwood was met by his angry father and his guards, Mandil and Tirinvo. The guards had stood by with frowns on their faces as Thranduil scolded Legolas for sending them away and disobeying his commands. Aragorn was a few paces back from the father and son, and felt sorry the unnecessary scolding his friend was taking; had Aragorn been in the same situation, he too would have sent his guards away with the travelers.

Legolas took the further embarrassment with a face of stone and a bowed head, then left the King's Hall to his room without a word. Gollum had been taken away, sack and all, and Aragorn was lead to his guestroom by one of the King's servants. Legolas found the Elf Maidens had woven him new garments when he came to his own room. As he held them up to inspect them, he was relieved he would not have to don the blood stained clothing he had worn the past two days.

After changing and failing an attempt to rest, he decided to go see Aragorn and catch up on old times. As he walked he greeted those he met along the way. The corridor where he walked was very long and lit only by lanterns, for Thranduil's realm was hidden away under the wooded hills. The glow of the candlelight made the Elves appear more beautiful and luminous than they already were, and Legolas' golden hair shined like a halo around his face. Many female servants had been smitten with the Prince, and sheepish stares and giggles was something Legolas had become accustomed to. He rounded a corner of the hall and came upon scattered groups of Elves engaged in conversation.

It seemed the guests from the Grey Havens had been given rooms close to Aragorn's, because, further down the hall, he saw Failon's daughter Meliriel conversing with one of Mirkwood's noblewomen. He paused to take in the sight of her and he allowed himself a smile. The noblewoman smiled and bowed to Legolas, as did Meliriel, but her attention was drawn elsewhere and she left. Legolas, who was grateful for the noblewoman's departure, took Meliriel's hand and kissed it.

__

"Lady Meliriel, we meet again."

"I am glad, your highness. The guard's words had made me fear for your safety. I hope all is well?"

Their eyes met and he smiled slightly. He had been far too busy for Lady Elves and romance, but the sight of such fair beauty was welcomed against the tormenting visions of Orcs and Mirkwood Spiders in his dreams. Neither had noticed their hands still touched.

__

"Yes, milady, we all returned unharmed. Has your family been told of the feast?"

__

"Feast? No we haven't, we've been quite busy with your father and his ship orders. My father is a friend of Círdan the Shipwright. King Thranduil had sent word to the Grey Havens that some of his kin were planning to sail west and needed ships. That is our reason for being here."

Their hands parted and Meliriel looked down, her hands disappearing beneath the folds of her long-sleeved gown. She was blushing.

__

"Well then I will gladly inform you. You are not the only guests in these halls, and my father has decided to welcome them all with a great feast. I hope you and your family will attend."

"Of course your highness, I would not dare turn down a formal invitation."

Legolas smiled and nodded to her. The maiden seemed to take a liking to him, and he would not ignore her beauty. Perhaps, if this relationship furthered, Thranduil would be proud of the son he often called "wayward".

__

"Wonderful. I would be honored to have you seated at my side at the King's table, Lady Meliriel."

The Elf maiden smiled shyly, but their flirtations were interrupted by a man clearing his throat. Legolas looked up to see Aragorn standing nearby, his hands folded behind his back and a mischievous glint in his eyes, he bowed to them both.

"I apologize for interrupting, Prince Legolas," the Ranger said with a teasing smile, " but we do have important matters to discuss."

"Absolutely, dear Ranger." Legolas shot his friend a look then turned to Meliriel. "Excuse me my lady, I must go now."

Aragorn bowed his head to Meliriel, bringing his palm to his heart before departing for his room with his Elf friend. Once inside the privacy of the Ranger's guest room, a little laugh escaped his lips.

"I have not seen you this way in a while, Legolas."

"I'm glad you find my courtship attempts so humorous. "

"I've said nothing, it seems you've assumed I meant something else?"

The Ranger went over to a small nightstand by his bed and opened a silver box containing some pipeweed. He produced an old pipe from his sack of belongings and sat to smoke. Legolas just shook his head and laughed, a glowing man in a dimly lit room. He took the liberty of sitting as well and folded his hands.

"The guards say Gollum won't stop screaming and complaining; but they pity him, and have asked your father if anything else could be done. Unfortunately Thranduil seems too preoccupied with other matters."

"As he is always, Aragorn. What did the guards propose?"

"To let him stay in a tree, guarded at the bottom by Elves. I'm not sure that would be very wise."

Legolas sighed in frustration. His father did not have a reputation for being nice and attentive. He had a love of jewels, almost as strong a love as the Dwarfs, and to Legolas, his son, it sometimes appeared that is all he loved. Aragorn sat back in his chair, swirls of smoke dancing around his strong face as he awaited Legolas' reply. 

"I guess I will tell them to go ahead. My father couldn't be bothered with this now that he has guests to impress."

The Elf Prince's tone was quite sarcastic, and he stood to pace around the room, lost in thought. Aragorn, although much younger than the Elf, but in some ways more experienced, leaned up.

"Keep your patience my friend, don't take on more responsibilities as Prince than need be."

"I won't deny I sometimes long for the life you lead, Aragorn. You answer to no one but yourself, and despite all my years it seems you've still traveled farther and lived a life of fulfillment."

"Be careful what you wish for, as they say. Leave these thoughts for another time Legolas, tomorrow we will help the guards take Gollum to one of the nearby trees. "

"Incredible how you keep your emotions so calm despite the situation."

Aragorn stood and set the pipe aside, coming over and clasping Legolas' shoulder.

"We've known eachother for a long time Legolas. You already walked this Earth as a man while I was still a boy, yet our paths crossed and together we have seen many things. Who knows what may lie ahead, but what more could we do than be patient? Only the Valar can alter our paths, and despite what Meliriel may think of your charms, you are no Vala."

Aragorn accented his teasing comment with a wink and a laugh. The Prince was a bit surprised by the antics, but he let himself relax, and laughed at Aragorn's jest. Aragorn returned to his seat and picked up his pipe, and just as quickly as the gleam in his eyes had come it faded into weariness and old age. The son of Arathorn rarely displayed his sense of humor anymore, and Legolas could not blame him.

"A brother you are to me, Legolas. It feels good to act as I once did in my youth, but times have changed now, and they have darkened. "

"Indeed they have, Aragorn. But as you said, let's leave this for another time. Tomorrow we'll deal with Gollum and when the moon wanes we will feast with our guests…the Valar willing Mithrandir will be one of those guests."

"Valar willing, Legolas."

The friends exchanged nods and parted, Legolas heading back to his room and Aragorn finishing off his pipe before heading for bed. That night the Ranger's sleep was troubled with many nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's note: The feast arrives, and so does word from Gandalf. The contents of the message causes some friction between Aragorn and Legolas, when Aragorn cannot tell him all that was written.)

-=~**The Prodigal's Son**~=-

Chapter 5

Gollum's fate had not yet been decided when the feast was held in the Upper Halls. The pity of the Elves had not overrun their common sense, and after threats of violence to the slimy Gollum he calmed and remained imprisoned in his underground cell. All the servants of Thranduil were thankful for the workload the feast required of them, for it allowed them to take their minds off the threat of orcs in their Forests, and of the Dark Lord.

No news of Gandalf had come to Mirkwood, and this weighed heavily on Legolas. To the Elven Prince, Mithrandir's whereabouts were unknown, and it pained Aragorn to see his friend so worrisome. The Ranger was ridden with guilt for he knew the true reason for Gandalf's long absence, yet he could not tell Legolas one word. Gandalf had gone to Minas Tirith, the White City of Gondor, to read the scroll of Isildur. The One Ring had been found, and Gandalf had shared this news with the Ranger, with specific instruction, more of a warning, not to speak of it to anyone else. 

The soothing sound of Elvish song and music brought Aragorn back to reality. He wondered how long he had let his mind wander since the feast was now in full swing. The King and his court, including Legolas, had not yet arrived, but dinner was being served. Heaps of food were brought to the long dining table wrought of an intricately carved dark wood, while Elvish maidens brought drink in jeweled silver pitchers. The Dining Hall itself was lit with lanterns whose warm lights glowed through the sheer fabrics and tapestries hung from the walls. Despite his noble blood, the Ranger felt a bit out of place being one of the only members of the room without pointed ears and an inner light.

A warm fire was also lit, and it's light glittered off the gowns of the many Elvish maidens in the room. From their appearance Aragorn tried to guess their origins. He recognized the Grey Haven Elves, for he had seen Meliriel earlier in his stay. Some fair haired Elves glided about the room as well, and the Ranger guessed they were guests because most of the Mirkwood Elves save for Legolas and Thranduil were dark haired. At that point, as he watched one of the dark-haired maidens, his heart put visions into his eyes, and for a moment he thought he saw someone else; his heart stirred. The maiden caught his handsome gaze and blushed, but Aragorn only returned her gesture with a sad smile and a courteous nod.

With a bit of creaking the large double doors to the room were opened, and all the guests stood. A highly decorated Mirkwood warrior stood before the doors and called out to the guests in their tongue to announce the arrival of the King. All turned and bowed to Thranduil as he entered the room and made his way to the lavish seat set for him at the head of the table. Legolas was then announced and the Prince followed in his father's footsteps. The tilted chin and strong gaze of the Elf seemed forced, but he did as he was told and appeared very much the Prince he was. Other members of the King's court were announced before they all took their seats. The Grey Haven Elves, friends of Círdan the Shipwright, were seated near the King, and it was obvious Failon was overjoyed to have his daughter, Meliriel, seated at Legolas' side.

Aragorn watched them talk ,laugh and eat and again his thoughts wandered. He imagined how things would be if his foretold future came to be. He imagined himself seated in the White Tower of Ecthelion as King of Gondor. The Evenstar would be seated at his side as his lovely Queen, and all the maidens would pale in comparison to her beauty. Legolas would be his royal guest, perhaps with Meliriel at one side and his own heir at the other, or on the way. The Ranger smiled to Legolas, but the Prince cocked his head unsure of why the smile was sent his way.

Aragorn did not get a chance to converse with Legolas until the King was through with toasts and other formalities. Lively music began for the Elves to dance, and Legolas and Meliriel had attracted an audience as the fair-haired Elves waltzed about the room. As he sipped at a goblet of _míruvor_, the famed Elvish cordial, Aragorn thought Legolas and the maiden would make a lovely couple. An Elf he had met earlier then approached him and bowed, presenting a letter to Aragorn. It was Berdir, Legolas' friend, and he spoke to him in the Elven tongue. Word had spread quickly of the strange guest in Thranduil's halls who knew the Elven language, and that knowledge had helped Aragorn greatly in his welcome to Mirkwood.

__

"Lord Aragorn, this arrived for you today. It was found at the doors to the King's hall. We know nothing of its carrier, it's almost as if it fell from the sky."

" Thank you Lord Berdir, excuse me a moment."

Legolas' hearing had picked up the conversation, and he excused himself from the Lady Meliriel, rushing over to Aragorn. His blue eyes stared at the letter with such intensity Aragorn thought he tried to see through the parchment. Looking around to make sure no one was watching them or eavesdropping, Legolas pulled Aragorn aside behind a wall.

__

"Open it! Is it from Gandalf?"

Aragorn did his best to open the letter with a speed to Legolas' liking.

__

"Yes!" Aragorn sighed in relief_. " As we both had hoped he is alive, and in the Shire, land of the Halfings."_

Legolas looked at Aragorn then the letter curiously. He observed the Ranger feeling every corner of the parchment carefully with his fingers, and he knew what his friend was doing…searching for a clue of the bearer.

"It seems your friend Berdir was right."

"Right about what?"

"Well, this letter appeared on your father's doorstep, 'as if it had fallen from the sky' he said. He was right, the letter was brought to Mirkwood by a hawk, for these are the markings of its beak and claws."

The Elf Prince took the letter into his own hands and inspected it, then shook his head with the slightest of a smile.

"Your skills are finely tuned. Even without the eyes of the Elves you saw something we did not."

"I guess my friendship with Gandalf has given me knowledge of his ways. It is like him to send the message with a hawk instead of a rider."

"Now that we know he is safe, we can enjoy the feast, and perhaps hunt Orc together later on."

Aragorn tucked the letter away into the pocket of the Elven garment he was given to wear. He did not respond to Legolas' suggested orc hunt, and the contents of the rest of the letter he had not revealed to his Elven friend. Aragorn would have to leave Mirkwood right away. Legolas looked at Aragorn suspiciously, his blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"Unfortunately, I will have to leave as soon as possible."

"_You hide something from me, don't you Aragorn? Why would a message of Mithrandir's well being cause such hurry to leave my home?"_

The Ranger felt intimdation wash over him at the look in Legolas' eyes. So friendly they had always been that arguments were rare. For a moment he had forgotten just how dangerous the Prince of Mirkwood could be.

"Please understand me Legolas. If you are meant to know my reason for haste, one day you will. Speaking of it now would endanger you and all the Elves of Mirkwood. Mithrandir will not forget his Elf friend, believe me. And once you discover the nature of the message, you will have wished you hadn't." Aragorn frowned but searched for any acknowledgement his words had reassured his friend. " _Namárië, Legolas."_

Legolas shook his head, frustrated and angry his friend would not trust him in this matter. He sighed, then bowed his head.

__

"Namárië, Aragorn."

§…ˆ¤ˆ…§

The Lady Meliriel had watched from a seat by her mother as she sipped some _míruvor_ from a chalice. Legolas and Lord Aragorn had been in an argument, and their expressions were both mixed with hurt and concern. Hands waved and pointed, and heads shook in disappointment. At last the friends embraced, and Aragorn departed leaving a sullen Legolas behind. She rose from her chair and approached him carefully, a slender hand touching his arm. 

__

"What troubles you, your highness?"

Legolas turned to face her, appreciating the seclusion of their corner and taking the time to stare into her eyes and smile sadly.

__

"My great friend, Aragorn, is leaving for reasons he cannot share. Even with a friend of so many years as I. It worries me, saddens me and angers me all the same, Lady Meliriel. I apologize for leaving you earlier."

"Say nothing more of that my lord, there was nothing to apologize for."

"Thank you my lady. Care to join me for a walk? I cannot stay here for another moment."

Meliriel smiled softly as the Prince of Mirkwood linked arms with hers and led her out into the night. Legolas breathed the night air deeply and exhaled. Aragorn's words awoke new fears in his mind. What was so secret, so terrible that Gandalf had only trusted one being with the bit of news, and specifically warned the being not to speak of it? What knowledge could be more dangerous than knowing Sauron had awoken once more? Legolas did not speak to Meliriel for awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

(Author's note: Legolas' "down time" with Meliriel is violently interrupted. This serves as the last straw for the Prince. Thranduil will hear a word or two from his son in Chapter 7. Enjoy! –Rilwen)

-=~**The Prodigal's Son**~=-

Chapter 6

Together they walked past the Great Gates of Thranduil's caverns and alongside the Forest River. They talked of their lives and sang of their journeys, and both felt comfortable and greatly enjoyed eachother's company. Legolas revealed to Meliriel his feelings of worry for Mirkwood and the pressures his father placed on him. When he spoke to her of his mother his voice softened almost to a whisper, as if he struggled to release the words from his lips. It was from his mother that he had gotten his taste for adventure, and most of all his longing for the sea.

__

"I do not remember her, and have failed in my attempts to discover her past. My father is noble, but I feel the things that really matter escape him, while he is held in the wicked spell of gleaming jewels and gold."

"The Sea is a beautiful as you have dreamt, my lord. Do not worry, one day you will see it, the day you answer the call of the Elves to the Undying Lands. Perhaps your love of the Sea is a clue in your search, perhaps your mother was from the Grey Havens , or maybe even Dol Amroth."

"As it may be, one day I will see the shores of Valinor and my heart will rest and be overjoyed."

The pair paused in their stroll and turned face to face. Legolas was truly enjoying himself, and he appreciated every distraction Meliriel could provide him from the shadow.

__

"If only all moments of life were like this, my lady, I would not complain at any minute or hour of it. Tell me, how long is your stay here?"

"We leave for the Grey Havens in two weeks, only a month we will stay here."

Legolas stepped away from the Maiden and tried his best to hide his disappointment. He had hoped she would stay longer so he could get to know her better, but just as soon as she appeared, she would be taken away.

"_I had hoped to share more days together, and perhaps learn shipbuilding from your father."_

"It saddens me as well, Lord Legolas. But our stay in Mirkwood was never planned to be long."

He wondered if the light in his eyes had dimmed at her news. His last month in Mirkwood had not been pleasant at all; his cold father, Aragorn's distrust, and now Meliriel's sudden departure. He wanted to kiss her then, at least to know the feeling and taste of her just once, but as he advanced great Elven horns were blown, and voices shouted. Orcs had been spotted nearby.

Legolas cursed under his breath and drew a dagger from the sheath fitted on his belt. He then took the Lady Meliriel by the hand and rushed back towards the Great Gates of Thranduil's Caverns. All about him Elven archers emerged from the woods, shouting commands and battle cries. The _whish_ sound as arrows were let loose mixed with yelps of pain and shouts of triumph. The filth of Orc feet trampling the grasses of Mirkwood sent the soil rumbling in anger, and Legolas felt the rage of the woods around him. The Elven Prince's blood boiled, it seemed he could not have one moment of peace or rest here anymore. Now someone else's life was in his hands.

__

"Run my lord! We must get back to the halls!"

Meliriel had screamed and grown frantic as the sight of the soldiers. She pulled Legolas back and away from his rage. Leading the way, Legolas ran back along the river and through the Great Gates, getting Meliriel to safety.

__

"Go and find your family, inside you will be safe!"

The Lady protested with a shake of her head, tugging Legolas inside by the arm. He, however, pushed her arm away and urged her the door with other Elves who had been outside and closed it behind him. His land was under attack and he would not hide like a coward behind his father's halls, it was time to fight. He hoped Meliriel would understand this. Legolas whistled a call to another guard and the Elven fighter tossed Legolas a bow which he caught with one hand. Just as quickly another guard came and provided Legolas with a quiver of arrows. As he strapped it on he yelled a command to a trio of Elves near him.

__

"Guard the entrance! I will fight alongside the others."

The Prince of Mirkwood strung his bow as he ran off towards the calls of the Elven horn. No sooner had he arrived at the battle that he had to fire his arrow and string and fire another one. This attack was clearly larger than the one he had fought in with Berdir. The horns had attracted not only Elven guards, but more enemy fighters; and now Legolas had the job of being both soldier and captain.

Arrows flew left and right, the clash of swords and daggers rang out in the night and the gurgling cries of the injured mixed with the last breaths of the dying. The Elves were losing, and Legolas was seeing many comrades fall. He had to think back many years to remember a time when an attack had come so close to his home, but the confusion of battle did not allow a clear mind, and Legolas could not let his skills falter because of distraction. 

The Elves fought bravely, but their numbers were decreasing. The horns blew on, and after what seemed like an eternity, Elven reinforcements arrived and the battle turned into an annhiliation of orcs. Blood soaked so much soil, it appeared to Legolas as if it had rained the foul liquid. The orcs had set fire to some of the trees to spite the Elves, and many orcs where then impaled to them with Elven knives and swords for retribution, leaving them to burn and their foul stench to fill the air. Legolas was surprised to see Tirinvo run to him, blood on his face and his muscular arms scratched and wounded. In the midst of the chaos he forgot to bow, and his breaths came heavy because of exhaustion. He had to pause and gulp the air before he could speak to the Woodland Prince.

__

"It is over for now your highness, we can return to the halls."

Legolas frowned and rubbed his shoulder, sore from shooting. He took a moment to collect his thoughts then looked to his friend.

__

"You know the protocol, my friend. Get the injured to the healers, and the dead..well, you know what to do with them."

"We did the best we could my lord, we succeeded in driving them away."

Tirinvo's statement did not comfort Legolas at all, but he grinned and gave a nod of encouragement. Tirinvo bowed and went off to fulfill his duties. Tucking his knives away, Legolas turned North towards his father's Caverns and began the walk back. Soon he would reach the Great Gates and see what has become of his home if the guards had failed in defending the doors. As he walked, Legolas could not stop his blue eyes from wandering. Left and right and everywhere he looked were the remnants of the battle. He could not pause to mourn and he feared to look at the bodies long enough to recognize who they were. Legolas prayed for them as he walked.

__

The attacks are frequent now. They are stronger, bloodier and more feverish…the dawns come without the Elves night saw before. Father has not said one word. He has not lifted one finger from his throne to address this matter! But when I return he will lift his arse if I have to pull him from the throne myself, and he will gather our forces, and make Mirkwood a living hell for the minions of Sauron.

With a renewed spirit and determination, Legolas broke into a sprint. The Great Gates were but a few leagues away.


	7. Chapter 7

(Author's note: Legolas returns to the Caverns to find the Elves have panicked. Thranduil's guests are fleeing Mirkwood, including the Grey Haven Elves. Father and Son finally confront eachother. You will all find out the message at the end in Chapter 8, although if you've read the books (and/or seen the movie) you might be able to guess what it's about. I thank all who take the time to read my story and review it. As always, enjoy! – Rilwen)

-=~**The Prodigal's Son**~=-

Chapter 7

Chaos. The perfect word to describe the state of Legolas' home when he arrived after the orc attack. Elves were running about frantically, transporting injured bodies. Lovers, wives and children were huddled together crying for the dead as Elven guards tried to calm them; and a great effort was underway to reinforce the Great Gates and the doors to Thranduil's Hall. Warriors who had returned alive embraced their awaiting family and others seemed to argue over the smallest thing. Tensions were high, his people were panicking.

Legolas was startled to see some of the arguers were Failon, Firiel and their guard Fingol; the Elves from the Grey Havens. Meliriel was nowhere in sight, and for a moment Legolas feared the worst. Failon stormed over to the Prince as his wife tagged along behind him, having no choice but to let her husband go and make a fool out of himself. The older Elf got so close to Legolas that the Prince could feel his hot breath on his face.

__

"Is this your idea of making your guests feel welcomed?! You take my daughter for a stroll in the middle of the night, without my permission, and right into an orc attack! This is despicable. I had so much faith in the Elves of Mirkwood, but now I see you have no control over yourselves or your borders! My daughter could have died!"

"Permission was asked where it was rightly due. Let me remind you, Failon, that the number of your years does not outmatch my title and my name in Mirkwood. I rule here, not you. How dare you insult me this way after I risked my life by sending my guards with you in your journey to my Father's Caverns?"

Failon had been outdone. He stared at the Prince, anger raging in his eyes. Firiel grabbed hold of her husband's hand and stepped beside him, bowing to Legolas. When she spoke, Legolas immediately knew where Meliriel had received the soft, beautiful tone of voice.

__

"Forgive him my lord. Meliriel is our only child and he is quite protective. I understand you had no control over this predicament, and I speak on behalf of my family when I say we respect and admire how quickly the Elves acted in getting their guests to safety."

Legolas took Firiel's hand and kissed it.

__

"You are welcome, Lady Firiel. "

When he looked around for the missing member of the party, Firiel cut his thoughts short and answered his yet unspoken question.

_"Our stay here is ended. Most of your father's guests have been told to leave for their own safety. A large escort group has been assembled to lead them out of Mirkwood. We are going with them."_

Legolas' gaze faltered as he realized all hopes of finding a lover in Meliriel were dashed. Perhaps it was for the best…how well could he perform as Prince and defender of Mirkwood if Meliriel's well-being was always in the back of his mind? The realization was blatant; times were too dark to think of things like joy and love. For now, courting and gifts would have to be replaced by war and the bow until Greenwood was restored.

_"When do you leave?"_

"In two days."

" Then I wish you well. I fear this is our last meeting. My land is in grave danger as are my people, and something must be done. May the graces of the Valar be with you."

The Elves of the Grey Havens bowed to the Prince of Mirkwood and they went their separate ways. That was the last he'd see of the three, and he would not see Meliriel until the caravan of Elves departed from the Great Gates. 

__

"Perhaps one day we will meet again, Legolas."

"Perhaps, my lady. May the light of the Valar shine on your lovely face, and it may it stay ever youthful and beautiful as it will in my mind."

With those words they had parted. They shared no goodbye kiss, nor embrace in farewell; just a longing gaze and a proper bow. Meliriel smiled with tears in her blue eyes.

__

"Namarie, Legolas Thranduilion."

The scene replayed in his mind as he walked towards his father's room. Legolas quickly pushed every thought but those of war and defense of his land out of his mind. It was time for him to set the King straight, and take his place need be, without crown or staff. Mirkwood would not fall as long as he drew breath in its twisted woods.

§…ˆ¤ˆ…§

__

"We will tolerate no foul creature within these halls. Gollum will remain our prisoner and be kept in the tree he is currently being held captive in. If orcs come again, let them have him instead of our people."

"Do you not think he would attract more orcs with his bellowing?"

"With the archers posted to guard him, I doubt he would do more than ask for food, my son."

"You underestimate the creature's cunning. Gandalf and Aragorn searched for Gollum for eight years. Years! Not days, Father."

Legolas stood before his father in the King's private chamber. Elvish liquors and a tray of food were at the table beside the King's plush chair, and the King picked at them lazily, an inappropriately calm tone to his voice. Thranduil's golden hair was held back by his jeweled crown, and he didn't seem to regard his son with much respect. With a wave of his hand two scantily clad Elvish maidens approached Thranduil's seat, enjoying himself as they pawed at him. One of the maidens smiled to Legolas, but quickly turned away when that smile was met with a gaze sharp as daggers and an angry scowl on his face. Thranduil paused, the a lazy smile drew up the corners of his lips.

__

"Do not worry needlessly, my son. We are Elves of the Woodland Realm, skilled hunters who could kill under the shyest moonlight. This thing will not escape us."

"We shot our bows in the shyest of all light tonight, and our skill was more than matched by the number of orcs that fired back. They are too many. If all we had to worry about was Gollum then I would not be so angry."

Thranduil growled and stood from his throne, throwing his cloak back off his shoulders.

__

"And do you not think I am angry? What do you think my guests will say when they return to their homes. They will laugh and spread foul rumors about us. "

"I am sure they will. But tell me, father, what is the nature of the rumors you believe they will spread? I believe my opinion will be quite different."

Thranduil clenched his fists so tightly the pale skin over his knuckled turned a paler white. Legolas thought his father would strike him at any minute. The king checked his anger and turned away, dismissing the maidens and pacing the room with his chin to his hand.

__

"What more could we do, my son? All our posts have thrice the guards they did only months ago. We've kept in contact with Lorien and Imladris. Only Elrond's land has escaped these foul days."

Legolas watched his father's every step carefully, wondering where he was going to take this conversation.

__

"Tell me, Legolas. Who do you believe you are, if you think you can do more for Mirkwood than what has already been done? I see your cold gazes as you watch me enjoy the riches I rightfully own. Are you jealous? Or do you simply not realize that we might as well enjoy whatever days we have left. "

"I would only feel love and concern, not envy, towards the person who helped bring me into this world."

Thranduil tilted his head, he knew Legolas' statement had more than one meaning. The Prince of Mirkwood continued. 

__

"We must fight! Call out to every Elf in every corner of Middle Earth and build an army!"

" Sound words for a not so sound idea. Do you think all the Elves of Middle Earth would leave their lands to come defend ours? Your mind still clings to the glory days of Elven armies. Gil-Galad fell long ago, there are none like him now that may lead us to victory."

"No, my King. The Elves would come together to defend all of Middle-Earth against the Dark Lord…not just Mirkwood itself."

The two noticed a messenger had arrived and had been standing quietly by the door. Thranduil called for him and with no further words Legolas bowed and dismissed himself from the King's room, heading to his own. He could not stand to argue with his father any longer, and he realized it was pointless. He wondered what would be the King's final straw, what would make him spring to action and abandon his jewels for the might bow?

In a fit of frustration he threw his quiver and bow onto his bed, nearly ripping the cloak from his neck as it let it fall to the floor. He approached the mirror in his room and removed his tunic, inspecting the healing wounds and bruises from the orc attacks he had fought in. He was tired and annoyed by his father's behavior. He missed Meliriel, he feared for Gandalf and Aragorn and he feared what was to come; forces of the Dark Lord that would cover all of Middle-Earth in the same shadow that fell over Mirkwood long ago.

With a sigh he cleared his bed of his weapons and stripped, slipping under the covers of the soft mattress. Sleep did not come easily to him, and for awhile he stared at the ceiling of his room. He thought he could hear the marching of orc feet and the wails of Gollum in the tree despite the thick rock walls of Thranduil's Caverns. Legolas tried to close his eyes and think of something pleasant, but all he could see were dead Elven companions lying on the ground, their weapons still in their hands. At some point his troubled mind was blessed with sleep, and for that night he found peace imagining the roaring of the sea.


	8. Chapter 8

(Author's note: This chapter builds on Legolas and Berdir's friendship as we draw closer to the end of the story, and Legolas gains more determination to do something about Mirkwood's predicament. Thank you all for your reviews, keep them coming, they encourage me to keep writing J -Rilwen.)

-=~**The Prodigal's Son**~=-

Chapter 8

June had arrived without further attacks, much to the relief of the Mirkwood Elves. The slight breeze that made its way through the tangled mass of Mirkwood trees stirred the Forest River, causing ripples in the clear water. On the river's shore, not far from the bridge that lead from Thranduil's Caverns to the Elf-Path, Legolas and Berdir sat sharing a meager lunch. The day was quite warm, and the Elves had lightened their clothing layers, sticking to light brown trousers and a lightweight tunic of a cream color. Here and there Legolas' clothing was accented with dark green and gold details of leaves and creatures. Both of the Elves' weapons lay beside them. Between sips of _míruvor_ and _lembas_, Berdir spoke with his friend.

"I guess the Valar's graces have come to Mirkwood this month, not an orc in sight, so say the scouts."

Legolas wondered why Berdir had resorted to using the Common Speech. Perhaps he had a bit too much míruvor? 

"Since when did you use the Westron?"

"I'm practicing!"

"Keep going."

They both laughed at that. Legolas picked at some dried fruit.

__

"So tell me, Legolas; why did you bring me out here when we could have eaten in the Upper Halls?"

"You wanted to know why there is so much talk about the latest message to come to my father, did you not?"

Berdir nodded and set his food and drink aside.

__

"The message came from Rivendell."

Berdir's face paled and his lips parted with a breath of shock.

"_Imladris has been attacked?!"_

"No, thank the Valar. The Lord Elrond has called a council. It will take place October the twenty-fifth, and he has requested Mirkwood be represented on this day. The message said little else save for a request the envoys make haste."

"And of course you are one of those envoys." Berdir regarded his friend with suspicious, yet concerned eyes_." Legolas, do you not find this a bit strange? Or the least bit dangerous. All these messages have come: Make haste, do this or that! Yet none clearly state why."_

"Sometimes, dear Berdir, it is better not to ask why. It could be for our own good."

Legolas quieted at his last statement. He thought back to the feast and his conversation with Aragorn, who had given him similar advice to the one he had just given Berdir. Legolas remembered how it had angered him to be kept in the dark on matters concerning his great friends Aragorn and Mithrandir. He now realized the purpose to Aragorn's caution.

" _So shall it be. I have spoken with the others guards, Tirinvo being one of them…we cannot continue to defend our realm much longer without aid. Something must be done, and soon. While the King may be able to hide we cannot, and in the heat of the moment we would be the first to be thrown into the line of fire to allow Thranduil time to flee." _He frowned and bowed his head, too ashamed to look at his Prince eye-to-eye for what he was about to say. _" The Elves of the Guard question why they still carry the weight of a bow quiver on their back for a King who does not care to defend his own land. I dare speak this to you because you are my friend, and I am sorry such words had to be said. However it is truth, my lord, a bitter truth but nonetheless the thoughts of the soldiers you have fought alongside with for so many years." _

The Prince rose to his feet and stepped with force, his white hand in a fist as if ready to strike. He had lost his temper, something he hated doing but had done quite frequently as of late. Berdir grew uneasy.

__

"I-I am sorry my lord, I did not mean to anger you…"

"But anger me you have and rightfully so, Berdir! Why is my father so blind to the needs of his people?"

Berdir stood and walked over to Legolas, his hands firmly at his sides and his shoulders square.

__

"It is because the nobility of this land hides alongside their King, my Prince. What should they fear? We, the soldiers, are the ones who bleed and die for Mirkwood…not they. They have no idea what has been at stake for so long now, and therefore they live in an ignorant bliss."

The dark-haired Elf shook his head and sighed, his shoulders slouching. All his strength and pride had left his body with that very sigh, and what remained behind was a being that desired peace, not a soldier. Legolas kept his gaze down the Elf Path, the same road he might take in his journey to Rivendell.

__

"What has become of us? We are fading away, retreating to our forests as Men multiply and our own kin are slain in these wars. The Sea calls to me Berdir as it has since we were but children in the Elder's eyes, taking our first arrows to the strings of our bows. I too will leave this land and sail, but there is a difference between answering that call and abandoning your people. I would not desert my people, whether they be Mirkwood, Lorien or Imladris Elves. We are all in the same despite the variances in our tongues and dress. If indeed our time on this land is over, then we will leave it behind of free will…we will leave in victory. Sauron will no longer poison these woods, he will not make us flee to Valinor like the cowards he has bred to use for mindless slaves."

Despite Legolas' speech, Berdir's tone was still one of hopelessness.

__

"And the King, my lord? You cannot dispatch an army or lead Mirkwood to war."

"Forget the King! We will look to Men, to Gondor and follow in their example."

"Gondor?"

"Yes! How many years have they defended their cities and stayed united without a King? They have a Steward and he has served Gondor's people well enough."

Legolas slid his quiver onto his back and grabbed his bow, a mischievous glint came to his blue eyes.

__

"Think of me as the Steward of Mirkwood."

"The soldiers of Mirkwood are behind you, my lord."

Berdir bowed deeply.

__

"I know Berdir…I know. Now you know what I must do, and I do not know what Lord Elrond has in store. I do know, that he is very wise, and he will know what to do about this mess. I won't be setting out for Rivendell for a while, but I have preparations to begin."

"Legolas? Thank you. From all of us…"

"No need for thanks, none at all."

"Then I will excuse myself, I was ordered to be one of that Gollum's watchguards."

"Good luck and farewell, Berdir."

Berdir bowed, picked up his belongings and headed off towards the tree where Gollum was being held. Legolas began his walk back to his room. His ears perked up a moment when he thought he heard a noise behind him. Drawing a knife he turned, but saw nothing. Leaves rolled along the soil being carried by a breeze that seemed to carry a dark chuckling. Chills ran down his spine, and his instincts begged him to face the South. Suddenly he felt thousands of dark eyes on his back, but no one was there. Legolas sheathed his knife and continued on his way. Something foul was amiss.


	9. Chapter 9

(Author's note: This chapter may be a bit bloody, but that is part of war, whether on our Earth or Middle-Earth. Reconciliations and promises ahead. Chapter 10 will jump ahead to the Prince of Mirkwood's departure to Rivendell. Please enjoy ! - Rilwen)

-=~**The Prodigal's Son**~=-

Chapter 9

Legolas was packing and trying to take only what was completely necessary. Rivendell was over 150 leagues away, and he could not bother having the burden of a heavy pack along with his weapons. No doubt Gelebrin could withstand the weight, but Legolas was Elf –kind; he could journey farther and faster than Man, requiring less stopping and camping. This was a skill that would serve him well along the dangerous road. For now he focused on clothing and gear, including a hunting knife with a jeweled handle, probably a gift to his father from the Dwarves long ago. For a sour moment Legolas was amazed Thranduil had given it to him when he was still young.

The Elf Prince stood back from his belongings and double-checked them. Everything was now in place for his trip to Rivendell after weeks of preparation. He had mixed feelings about the journey he would soon take. On one hand, Legolas was excited to finally come up with a plan of action and get it underway. He hoped to see Aragorn and perhaps Gandalf; the two had always been connected in some way, and with Aragorn's relations to Lord Elrond Legolas doubted he would be not be present. On the other hand, the perilous outcomes of the Council's possible decisions frightened him. So many possibilities he saw, but he could not think of one that did not involve war and bloodshed. Many strangers would come to Rivendell to make their stories known, who knew what they would say? What happened in the lands that even Legolas and his far-seeing eyes could not see from his home? He picked up an arrow and examined the shaft, an ill feeling had come to his stomach.

There was a knock at his door and he was surprised to see his own father stride into the room. Legolas bowed, his right hand to his heart.

__

"What do you need, my father?"

"I came to speak with you about your journey."

Legolas was not thrilled. Thranduil took the liberty of having a seat and inspecting his son with watchful bright eyes. The King scratched at his chin, and the rings on his fingers glittered in the dim lantern light.

__

"I know as of late you and I have not been on the greatest of terms. We have all been under great stress and faced many dangers, and those times do not always bring out the best of our personalities."

The King's son stood tall, no expression on his fair and handsome face. He matched his father's eyes with his own, and he could not determine if Thranduil meant this to be a heartfelt conversation or not. Legolas spoke.

__

"Times such as these weed out the careless and weak-minded from those who are noble and true."

Thranduil laughed and Legolas blinked in confusion. He had been dead serious, he had intended his comment as a direct stab at his father's foolish behavior. What was Thranduil doing?

__

"I see I do not need to worry about you my son. You will represent my Kingdom well, and I hope all your little friends and yourself can come up with a solution to this madness. Despite what you may think, we both want to see Greenwood restored. I have despaired too quickly, Legolas, and I am glad to see that your heart is of a greater strength and determination. When your day comes, you will make a great King."

Legolas smiled from ear to ear and bowed to his father.

__

"Come and embrace me, my son and heir."

The King gave a gentle smile as he shared a hug with Legolas. The Prince was overjoyed and in a state of disbelief at the same time. Whatever had come over his father, he would thank the Valar for it many times along the way to Rivendell. Thranduil then suggested they take a walk, and side by side they went through his caverns. As they neared the Upper Hall the doors to the underground abode were thrown open, and three bloodied Elves were backlit by the sun. Two of them were supporting the third Elf whose leg was so injured amputation may be the only resolution for it. Legolas watched in horror as he recognized the third had been Mandil, and Tirinvo was supporting one of the Elf's arms. The Prince immediately ran over to them, as did Thranduil who then yelled for healers. The Elves did not bow to their royalty, for they could barely stand. Tirinvo spoke.

__

"The tree was attacked by orcs and Gollum has escaped…we sent a-"

"- Escaped?!" Thranduil fumed. _"There were more than enough guards to watch over that wretched thing!"_

Legolas aided the healers in putting Mandil onto a stretcher. They also came to tend to the other guard. Tirinvo remained behind, fuming with anger. Blood matted his dark hair to his face. His garments were soiled and soaked with blood and filth from battle, and he was limping. Legolas could see he had taken a blow to his ankle, for he had removed his boot due to the amount of swelling. The Elf soldier did not hold back this time.

__

"Apparently there were not! It was slaughter, do you not understand?! We are part of the few who survived, if you even think Mandil will with such an injury! Those who went after Gollum have probably perished as wel,l and if any remained alive on the battlefield we fled before we can find them! The ground is roaring thunder with Orc feet trampling it from afar! There are hundreds on the way, the forces of Sauron have been unleashed."

The energy and fever behind his arguing, added to the mass amount of blood loss made Tirinvo collapse. Legolas caught him with aid from another guard who had come to see the commotion. Mandil and Tirinvo had come back, but barely.

__

Where is Berdir?

Without word Legolas handed the unconscious Elf over and fled the halls to the horse stables. Thranduil's voice calling back to him faded as Legolas ran farther away, but Legolas did not heed him. He sprang from the ground and onto Gelebrin's back, kicking hard speeding off.

__

"Noro lim, Gelebrin! Travel as swift as your body allows."

Legolas did not know the exact location of the tree. He rode on and on, barely allowing Gelebrin to rest between changing speeds as he looked for his friend. He couldn't risk calling out to him; that would further reveal his location if orcs hadn't already seen the glowing creatures dashing through paths and around trees. Suddenly the smell of blood and innards reached Legolas' nostrils. He opened his senses of sight and sound as much as possible, looking for a way to go next. His heart was racing and his mouth had gone dry, but again he urged Gelebrin forward. The horse halted and reared up, neighing loudly. Legolas had to hold onto the horse's mane tightly for he had been caught off guard and nearly lost balance. A cry escaped him as he saw the scene that caused Gelebrin's response. 

All around him, in pools of their own blood, decorated with guts and gore were the mangled bodies of orcs and Elves. Some axes and swords were stuck to the tree trunks, others remained in the bodies they had fatally wounded. Arrows pierced orc eye and stomach, some were stuck to the ground, and others were stuck at strange angles in the trees; wayward shots probably, a last attempt that had gone wrong. He could almost see the Elf archer, ready to loose his bow on a dark creature of Mordor, and suddenly his raven hair is pulled back, exposing his neck to death from an orc blade. They were all dead. Legolas fought back tears, the grief he felt caused him physical pain as he let himself accept the sight of the war zone. He dismounted Gelebrin and walked amongst the bodies on the ground, looking for his dear friend. He hoped he was one of the Elves who had pursued Gollum, and now hid somewhere awaiting the right time to go home. Then they would laugh about some stupidity and practice Westron again as they sharpened knives or made arrows…

He continued to walk. There were more Elven bodies than had been assigned to guard Gollum, the others must have heard or seen the fight and come to help. 

__

So much for war and glory. 

Out of the corner of his eye Legolas thought he saw a body stir. It was the slightest movement, a finger's twitch or an eye's blink; movement nonetheless. He rushed to the body and was horrified to discover it was Berdir, nearly maimed beyond recognition. His friendly face was badly bruised and he bled profusely from a cut that ran down his eye to his cheek, if he lived Legolas doubted he could ever use that eye again. Grass and leaves were tangled in his hair, and the little armor he had showed many signs of the blows it received. An orc ax and broken arrow shaft lay nearby.Legolas knelt beside his friend and took his hand, feeling the pulse. He barely sensed one at all.

__

"Berdir do not speak! Save your energy, I can put you on Gelebrin and take you to the healers. You have been spared!"

If Berdir wished to speak, he could not. The only acknowledgment he gave Legolas was a blink. His bright eyes were glazed. The Elf's lips parted to draw a quiet breath of air. Legolas wanted to shake him as if that would bring Berdir out of a simple daze and help him hop back to his feet, or yell to the Valar to come down and restore his life. He thought of every chant he could think of, any possible way he could help his friend, but he could not think of anything that would work. He waited for healers or for the King. Why had no one been sent after him? 

Berdir struggled a moment, then his eyes slowly turned to Legolas. He wiped blood from his friend's face and was shocked at the coldness of his skin. Blood trailed from the corner of Berdir's lips. With a final bit of strength, Berdir spoke again, his thoughts were jumping from one thing to the next and his grip on Legolas' hand was loosening.

__

"Sing when you finally see Her."

Berdir moved suddenly and he cried out, trembling and gasping for air. The action to grab Legolas' arm had caused terrible pain, and despite Legolas' pleas to remain still, Berdir stubbornly shook his head and forced Legolas to look at him. The fire in the Elves eyes had re-kindled one last time.

"For Elven glory, Legolas…for our Greenwood."

__

He waited until Legolas nodded, until his Prince gave him a final promise that his death would not be in vain. Berdir nodded, tears wetting his eyes, and eased back to the ground. Then the light from his eyes was gone, and his last breath was taken, and Berdir soldier of Mirkwood passed on. 

__


	10. Chapter 10

(Author's note: Legolas departs for Rivendell.This chapter was a bit difficult for me because I could not find travel details of Legolas' journey from Mirkwood to Rivendell. I was only detailed in making up a route, and I referred to The Atlas of Middle-Earth by Karen Wynn Fonstad to pretty much have Legolas take the same road as Bilbo Baggins but backwards. Go easy on me with this little journey problem ;). Keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate that! I have also turned on the 'anonymous review' function. I didn't know that a) it existed and b) I had it turned off. (Woops) Enjoy! –Rilwen)

-=~**The Prodigal's Son**~=-

Chapter 10

__

The day had come for Legolas to depart for Imladris. The time that passed between this day and Berdir's death had healed no grief or pain. Legolas had later discovered that Osgiliath, one of Gondor's main cities, had been attacked the same day by forces of the Dark Lord. Doom seemed too sure now for the remainder of the free lands.

"Farewell, my son. Represent us as well as you have served us. Mirkwood will not forget your courage or love for it. Yet do not forget my love for you, Legolas. May we meet again in happier times."

Thranduil placed his hands on his son's shoulders and kissed his forehead. For a moment Legolas' locked his gaze with his father's. He wished he could be given just a few more hours to speak with him, to close wounds that should have never been opened, and ask questions that had never been answered; alas this could not be. When Legolas turned to face his people he was met solemn bows. Legolas' heart was pounding, and he took a deep breath. This is what he wanted; the chance to take action for his people and his land, to make sure Mirkwood would not fall to the Dark Lord. His time had come and his wish had been granted, it was time to take action.

Straightening his posture and lifting his chin, fearless and proud, Legolas began his walk to the doors. Maidens wept, the few young ones present stared in awe, and the males watched their comrade with respect and sadness. Legolas understood the reasons behind their expressions; he knew some believed this would be the last time the Prince of Mirkwood was seen alive. 

Guards moved before the doors of Thranduil's hall and bowed to their Prince. Legolas returned the bow then slowly turned to see his father. He, like the other Elves in the King's hall, watched in silence. Many hearts pounded with anxiety in that room and he heard them all in their varying rhythms through the great hearing of his Elven ears. Many spirits were burdened with dread at the sight of their departing Prince. Legolas felt the creeping dread, it crawled over his skin like a caterpillar, slowly creeping and tickling with every insect leg. Again he took a deep breath to calm himself, and gave his father a silent farewell using only the glint of love in his eyes.

__

"My Prince?"

Legolas turned to see the guards had opened the doors for him. In his mind he sang for Mirkwood and wished it farewell as the doors to his father's hall closed behind him. He had been told all of his belongings were sent to the stables were Gelebrin awaited. Many Elves still stood by watching him, but Legolas did not mind them and continued on his way. He could not stop to hear farewells and blessings from the other Elves who milled about; his mind was set and a newfound energy now coursed through his veins. It was as if the Valar had come down and touched his soul, causing a spark that ignited the new flame within.

At the stables he quickly took control of Gelebrin and checked his provisions and gear once more. The horse had just been groomed and its gray coat had a beautiful sheen. The white main was neatly braided and the tail freshly combed. Gelebrin was truly a beautiful horse to behold, and loyal nonetheless. Legolas pet the horse's neck and whispered a quiet Elvish command before hopping up onto his back. With no need for reigns, Legolas simply balanced himself on Gelebrin and urged the horse onwards and down the Elf Path.

The Path lead West and out of the woods. On and on it stretched for many leagues, passing many dangers that hid in the thickets beside it. Mirkwood spiders and orcs made their homes there; just a thought back to Gollum's tree made him remember that all too well. His face turned sour and he clenched his jaw in anger as he remembered the site of the attack: mangled bodies, blood, shattered bows and broken arrows.

__

"Let us hope we do not meet the same end on our journey to Imladris, Gelebrin."

§…ˆ¤ˆ…§

Legolas rose up from his resting spot on the ground. A few bites of _lembas _and a brief bout of rest was all the Elf needed before he was ready to continue. He had decided to travel mostly at night and rest during the day, but anticipation and nerves did not allow him a steady pattern. It was now late into the night, only ten leagues or so from the edge of the forest and nowhe rode with his bow in one hand, ready to notch an arrow at the slightest sound. For the most part the road had been safe, only a few wayward orcs had met his arrows, but Legolas wondered what the situation would be once he left Mirkwood and ventured out into the open. His course would follow the Anduin south for many miles until he passed the house of Beorn and crossed the ford. From there he would risk the path through the mountains until he reached the realm of Elrond Half-Elven, Lord of Rivendell. Legolas hoped he would not be presented with any inescapable obstacles along the way.

At last the opening approached. Before his bright blue eyes Legolas saw hints of moonlight and starlight beam through the dark trees to meet him. Gelebrin quickened his pace for he was just as anxious as Legolas to bask in the light of the moon. They had traveled too many days down the Elf-Path in darkness and fear to not be filled with great joy at the sight of the moon. As they left Mirkwood behind them Legolas turned his face towards the sky and smiled. There was the moon, full and shining, a comfort to his weary heart and troubled mind. The stars sprinkled the sky with light, glimmering like dots of _mithril_ in the heavens.

__

You have seen so much yet you smile and shine from dusk 'till dawn to lighten the hearts of all those who see you. I hope you do not fail me on this lonely night.

Legolas turned Gelebrin south. To his right the Anduin roared and to his left lay the darkness of his Mirkwood forest. For a few leagues he kept the horse's pace at a normal trot, he found no need to rush now since his senses had not picked up anything unusual. Sometimes he would hear howls and cries of fell creatures lurking in the woods, and Gelebrin would circle and neigh, trying to turn back. Sometimes it took more than a few soothing words in Elvish to calm the beast, and Legolas feared the horse would abandon him and leave him stranded. 

__

"Stay with me Gelebrin and do not fear. If any foul creature dared to cause you harm they die before they could unsheathe their foul weapons, I promise. Now onwards! The Old Ford is not far away, and the quicker we make it to the Mountain Pass…the better."

§…ˆ¤ˆ…§

The ford had been crossed, Anduin left behind and the midpoint of Legolas' journey had been conquered. Ahead of him lay the Misty Mountains, looming high above the clouds with its snowcapped peaks, the sharp rocks giving Legolas a sense of foreboding. He kept his eyes on the Mountains as he searched his packs for warmer clothing.

__

This may be more difficult than it looks.

Legolas layered up with a longer tunic and a heavier cloak under the one he wore for travel. This one was more like a robe than a cloak because it wrapped around his torso and over the other shoulder. Gelebrin was also covered up with a beautifully woven cloth of a dark gray and embroidery depicting the crest of Thranduil.

__

"Well now that suits you very well, Gelebrin."

The horse nuzzled Legolas' face and made the Prince laugh. It had been a very long time since that merry sound escaped his lips, yet even now it was kissed with sorrow. For the longest time he had believed the immortality of the Elves to be something sure and steadfast; yet Berdir died in his arms, surrounded by fellow slain Elves. It was then that Legolas realized those Elves who lived forever simply avoided the factors of life that affected all other races save their own. 

__

War will smite us if all we do is run from it. It will follow us, galloping on its war-horse with bow and spear and weapons of murder, leaving nothing in its path save for death and sorrow until at last we too are gone and all that is left are ashes. 

A blast of cold air came down from the mountains, chilling Legolas to the bone. With one fluid movement he was mounted on Gelebrin once more. The horse trotted along, heading on his way towards the mountain pass that awaited the duo with its menacing snow paths and chills. Legolas drew the hood of his cloak onto his head and sheathed the dagger he kept in his boot into a scabbard on his belt. There would be no mercy for any being that would dare attack him now.


	11. Chapter 11

__

(Author's note: In this chapter the mountains begin to take their toll on the Woodland Prince. Enjoy! -Rilwen)

-=~**The Prodigal's Son**~=-

Chapter 11

He could not feel his toes nor his fingers, and his body constantly twitched in efforts to keep warm although Legolas did not feel that was working. Every much-needed breath was like swallowing needles, his throat and lung burning as soon as they received the mountain air. He turned to look over his shoulder at Gelebrin who followed closely behind. Legolas had decided it would be too dangerous to continue along the High Pass on horseback, and Gelebrin's health had been failing the past couple of days. All he could give his mount was lembas and míruvor. There was no place for Gelebrin to graze there on that road; all the grass was dead and any small stream frozen. 

For his own nourishment, Legolas had taken only the smallest sips of the Elvish cordial and had been forced to hunt whatever small animal he could find. As with all Elves, Legolas had spoken words of respect and pleas for forgiveness as he took the life of the creature that would help save his; not one berry or brush could be found to feed him and this was his last resort. The trek across the High Pass that led the duo right by Goblin Town had been long and strenuous. It seemed to have gone on for months in Legolas' mind although he had been traveling the High Pass only a couple of days. Now Legolas shivered and drew his cloak about him as tightly as he could, yet even the fabric had grown so cold it no longer provided much warmth.

Rich, green lands lay West on the horizons and to lighten his spirits he imagined the glimmering of the sea as well, yet he could not see it. The pass had begun a slow decent, and Legolas could see he was heading down into heavily wooded areas. To the South his fair blue eyes focused and caught the smallest glimpse of the River Bruinen. The river was a silver vein running through the forests twisting and turning through the trees until it disappeared into the mountains. It was daylight now, and whether because of the overhead Sun or the fact he was slowly leaving the mountains behind, Legolas began to warm up. Soon they would come across a stream or a patch of grass, and Gelebrin could eat and drink while Legolas scouted ahead to look for the quickest route to Rivendell. 

The Prince of Mirkwood looked over at his equine companion as he had done so the entire journey. He could tell a vast difference in Gelebrin's appearance; he had thinned, his coat was dull, and his beautiful hair so neatly braided by the stable maidens in Mirkwood were now messy and undone. Personally, Legolas doubted he himself looked any better. He was dirty, starved and bruised from messy hunts and animal attackers he knew had been possessed by a darker force. Several Mirkwood arrows had been left behind in their Goblin carcasses; he had taken out two scouts before continuing on his way. The extreme cold and starvation he faced had disrupted his heightened senses and his hunting skills. He fought and shot his arrows sloppily, at least in Elven standards, and he looked anything but a Prince of an Elven Kingdom.

The snow on the ground beneath him was becoming sparser, and rich brown earth was visible here and there in little patches. Now Legolas faced woodlands once again, and from there he would follow the River Bruinen to the ford, and then cross over to Rivendell.

§…ˆ¤ˆ…§

__

"Gelebrin my friend, I hope this River feels as good on your hooves as it does on my feet."

Legolas stood barefoot in the Bruinen, surrounded by rich green woods full of birdsong and scented breezes. Gelebrin was busy drinking water as his master when about cleaning him up and fixing his mane. All their heavy clothing had been put away and replaced with lighter cloaks for the cool, fall weather. After managing to wash up as best he could, Legolas geared up and once again called on his steed. Gelebrin lapped up a final drink of water before coming to his master's side. Legolas vaulted onto the horse with ease, landing softly and without struggle.

__

"If you have the strength for it, full speed Gelebrin! Towards Rivendell realm of the Lord Elrond! There we will find rest and counsel and liberty from fear. We will be safe there, and be amongst the wisest and most noble of Elves." 

Again the horse took off, speeding away through the trees, needing no certain path to guide him. The horse was enchanted, a creature of the Elves, and it knew moments before when to turn or when to speed on, not once causing Legolas discomfort or leading him into low hanging branches. Legolas leaned forward and rode on towards the Ford of Bruinen.

§…ˆ¤ˆ…§

Up and up they went along the curving path that led to the hidden realm. Filled with an almost childish excitement, Legolas kicked at Gelebrin's flanks and forced the horse to ride to the edge of the cliff to his left. The wind blew, cool and fragrant, flowing through Legolas' hair and lifting his cloak so it billowed behind him. There, as he stood, the sounds of roaring cataracts sang into his pointed ears and at last he beheld Rivendell. 

Terraces that overlooked gardens of the sweetest aromas, streams the journeyed through glades and trickled into ponds; the sight of Imladris was truly breathtaking. A broad smile was now plastered on Legolas' lips, and he quickly adjusted his cloak and redrew the hood onto his head before he mounted Gelebrin. His heart was glad and his mind full of songs he wanted to sing. The High Pass had been horrible; the starvation, the attacks, and without a doubt those terrifying moments he lost consciousness from sheer exhaustion. Those moments had paid off, he was alive and well, ready to restore his Kingdom to its former glory with the help of the counsel of Lord Elrond. 

__

The sun was starting to set as Legolas approached the Last Homely House.


	12. Chapter 12

(Author's note: Legolas arrives in Rivendell and has a little meeting with a certain Gondorian captain ;) . I borrowed some of the Master's words in this one. I also liked the movie scene of the Nine riding up (or walking, as in Gimli's case) through the gates and into Rivendell, so I tweaked that a little bit. Aragorn and Legolas reunite at last in the party before the Council. Enjoy, and thank you for the kind reviews, it really brightens my spirits! –Rilwen )

-=~**The Prodigal's Son**~=-

Chapter 12

The world was spinning. No root or tonic could calm the nausea in his stomach, and no poultice could soothe the throbbing pain in his muscles. One hundred and ten days he had traveled alone, left at the mercy of the forces of nature with nothing but the gear he and his horse could carry. He had lost his horse numerous times, and had to bear the annoyance of delaying his journey to find a town that would provide him with a new one; but he would not give up.

This Man was too stubborn to give up no matter what the circumstance. He feared nothing, and very little brought shock or surprise to his soul. In his many battles, conquests and defeats, Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor, had seen and lived through almost all. Yet the Elves always lit a spark of interest in his deep gray eyes, even if he would not admit it because of the distrust that also came with that spark.

Unlike his younger brother Faramir, Boromir was not one to study the arts or music, or any Elven lore whatsoever. As the eldest son, it was his job to keep his people and his city safe and orderly; there simply was no time for studies when he could be perfecting his skills with the sword. Despite Faramir's various duties, every time the Man found his little brother it was with his nose buried in a book.

__

Oh dear brother, no two people could match our bond despite how completely different we are. 

The memory of that conversation brought a small smile to Boromir's lips. Then another memory crossed his mind.

__

Seek for the Sword that was broken,

In Imladris it dwells;

There shall be counsels taken

Stronger than Morgul-spells.

There shall be shown a token

That Doom is near at hand,

For Isildur's Bane shall waken,

And the Halfling forth shall stand.

Isildur's Bane. Too many months has this blasted riddle trouble us both, Faramir. Too long have our rests been disrupted by that pale light ever-shining in the West. But now for both of us, little brother, I will seek the help of the Elves you adore so much. How glad am I that I took this journey off your shoulders; I would have been a terrible Captain spending all my time worrying about your welfare.

Boromir halted his horse to take a drink from his flask. At last, after many days of wandering near the Ford, he had finally found Imladris. If only he had more strength in him, he would stare in awe at the Elven realm for it was truly beautiful. With a wince for the soreness in his muscles, Boromir swung his leg over his steed and dismounted, grateful to have solid ground under his feet instead of stirrups. As he ran his hands through his long black hair he could have sworn he caught a glimmer of light out of the corner of his eye. His strong hands immediately grasped the hilt of his sword as he turned to the left and waited.

The light's source was an Elf and his horse riding through the main gate of Rivendell. Boromir could not decide which of the two was lovelier to behold; the glimmering gray horse or the fair Elf that rode it. Always keeping his guard, with his hand on the sword hilt still, the son of Denethor slowly approached the Elf who now dismounted without the slightest step or bounce.

"Night falls and yet your light is never-fading. Tell me Elf, what is your name and why have you come?"

Legolas Greenleaf looked at the man of Gondor, immediately noticing how ready he was to unsheathe his sword. He was dirty from travel and obviously weary, but clad in beautiful fabrics and a fur-lined cloak. A great ox horn detailed with gold rested about his waist on a baldric, and the shield slung on his back was finely wrought and sturdy. Like his friend Aragorn, the man was tall although broader than the Ranger, but he too had the dark hair and gleaming gray eyes of the men of Gondor. Legolas was glad to see a Man from that great land, but somehow the Elf doubted the traveler felt the same about him. The look on his fair and noble face was of suspicion and a slight arrogance.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf of the Mirkwood Elves. Thranduil the Golden Haired is their king, and I am his son. I seek the advice of Elrond Half-Elven on the dire situation in my home."

Boromir bowed with respect and rose again.

"Royalty then. Well Lord Legolas, I assume the Elves of Imladris will regard you highly. I am Boromir, Captain of Gondor and son of the Steward Denethor. I come to seek the counsels of Lord Elrond in hopes to answer a riddle that has been plaguing the dreams of my brother and myself."

For a moment, Boromir paused and inspected the Elf with the slightest bit of scrutiny. He doubted the creature's forests were in greater danger than the White City he had left behind. Legolas matched, if not challenged his gaze, but spoke with an even tone in the song-like voice of all Elves.

" Months ago I heard of the attack on the Citadel of the Stars. Around the same time my Kingdom was assailed by orcs. I lost my best friend in that foul hour."

Boromir's expression fell yet the sharpness was still in his tongue.

"And I lost many."

With a sour gaze he turned and headed off towards Elrond's house, leaving a page to tend to his horse. Legolas watched the tall man walk away with slumped shoulders his head hung low. He was burdened by thoughts unknown to Legolas, and his presence presented was a deep sadness and a hint of fear. With a frown upon his white face Legolas wondered just how bad the situation had become in Gondor, and all of Middle-Earth for that matter. At least now he knew something would be accomplished.

§…ˆ¤ˆ…§

That same evening a feast was held, and Legolas was overjoyed to see Aragorn again as the Ranger mingled with the Rivendell Elves, exchanging kind and noble words in their own tongue. Legolas had not seen the Captain of Gondor since they first met at the gates. Now Legolas stood in a tunic and britches in all shades of gray, leaning against a wall and watching the other Elves clad in rich colors roam about the Last Homely House. Sooner or later he knew Aragorn would see him and come over, and he did not want to interrupt any of his friend's conversations.

At last Aragorn saw Legolas and smiled brightly, a youthful cheer crossing his features. Legolas could now see he was wearing Elven garb, and that clothing gave him a very kingly appearance.

"Mae govannen, Legolas!"

__

"Aragorn we meet again."

"Brought together by a feast no doubt."

The friends shared a laugh and raised their cups in a toast. 

__

"I know you would ask of my journey, but I'd rather you wouldn't, Aragorn. It was very dark and very trying, and the memory of it dims the joy that has come to me in this warm place."

"I will do nothing of the sort, friend."

Aragorn was first to notice a tall man seated alone in a corner, lost in thought over a cup of wine. Legolas followed the Ranger's eyes and gave what Aragorn read as a sarcastic smile.

"_There is Boromir, Man of Gondor. I've seen statues less cold."_

"Denethor's son…"

Legolas noted the soft tone to his voice. Once he had made the connection that the lonely man was the Steward's son, Aragorn's memoirs of serving the Steward's grandfather under the name Thorongil flooded his old mind. And indeed Aragorn felt very old having witnessed three generations of Gondorian leaders flourish before his grey eyes. The Elf Prince dragged Aragorn back to reality.

"_There is great fear in his eyes, Aragorn; distrust and arrogance. Yet pain there is also, a pain deeper than those without Sight could not understand. Do you see it?"_

"The Captain of Gondor bears a great weight on his shoulders, Legolas. Boromir's name means "Jewel of War" and no doubt that is what he has become… that is what is expected of him and what he is known for. Denethor expects nothing but perfection from his sons. But despite his iron fist, he loves them both dearly."

"Strange then, that he came in Faramir's stead."

"Faramir's heart is pure and he too is a great warrior, but he has always lived under Boromir's shadow. Boromir knows this, and part of the pain you see in him comes from leaving Faramir and his father alone in the White City, for it has come to very dark days. Boromir would not let his brother take so dangerous a road."

" Then what could have torn so loyal a Man and loving brother away from his City?"

This Aragorn could not, or would not answer. He remained silent alongside his Elven friend, each pondering the possibilities. The two noticed the Man of Gondor had caught their gazes. Boromir rose from his seat and nodded to them before taking his cup and slipping off into the shadows. Shortly after, Aragorn excused himself from Legolas disappearing into the crowd of Rivendell Elves.

__

Legolas took leave of the feast and wandered out onto the terraces of the Last Homely House. The moon shone down on his golden hair and brought a glow to his pale skin and eyes. For a moment he stood tall and still, not a breath to be heard or movement seen. He seemed a statue, a glorious warrior relic of the old days of Greenwood before the shadow fell and Men began to call it Mirkwood. His fair features bore no emotion, a useful skill of the Elves, yet his insides were riddled with many. With a sigh of exhaustion, sorrow and fear, he rested his hands on the terrace's railing. No song came to his heart as he stared at the gardens and cataracts of Rivendell down below


	13. Chapter 13

( Author's Note: I apologize to those who were fans of this story which I abandoned for quite awhile. Real life, unfortunately, caught up with me and left my mind blank of any creativity ;) But now I'm back and I hope you enjoy the rest of thisstory. In this chapter the Council of Elrond finally arrives, along with someone Legolas had been desperate to see. I will not write out the entire council, as most of you probably know what happens already, and it would take way too much time. However I did take some quotes directly from the Master. Also in the books, the decision to have the 9 as we know them form the Fellowship does not happen until two months after the council, however I borrowed from the movie and had the decision be made then. Please review! Thank you and _namárië. )_

-=~**The Prodigal's Son**~=-

Chapter 13

In the early morning, the clear sound of a bell called those beings from distant lands together as one at the Council of Elrond. All of Rivendell seemed to awaken at once at the ringing of the bell. Birds began to chirp, gusts of wind carrying mist from the river Bruinen danced through the trees, and the scents of morning blossoms filled the air. Yet this sight of beauty was also a sight of paranoia, for in every movement of nature, Legolas Greenleaf sensed fear. It flowed through every leaf vein and flower petal, every bird's beak and squirrel's tail; and as he walked towards the porch where the council was to be held, he felt his body grow heavy with burden, for he was awake to all the senses and emotions of those around him, and none inspired song nor smile.

"It is no wonder Aragorn made sure I said my hello's to you before the Council."

_It could not be! That voice, so familiar and clear!_

Legolas turned and nearly gasped in surprise.

"_Mithrandir!"_

Had it not been for the formalities necessary at such a location, so near to the council porch, Legolas would have hugged Mithrandir in complete joy and relief. Gandalf smiled and tipped the brim of his wizard's hat to the Elven prince with a chuckle as he leaned on his staff.

"Yes indeed, it is I! Your eyes gleam with shock. Did you think I would not return?"

"Mithrandir! No Elven stanza could come to mind to describe my joy at seeing you before me here today. Aragorn brought troubling news with his arrival in Mirkwood…"

"Well now you see me here alive and well, Legolas. Aragorn was quite concerned about your well-being, worrying over an old man such as myself. But do not worry about me now!"

"Mithrandir, what happened to you? Where have you been?"

"_There are greater matters at hand now, Lord Legolas. We will keep the smiles and cheer for another time."_

Gandalf nodded and chuckled again as he pat Legolas shoulder and turned away. Legolas watched in wonder as the old wizard disappeared into the halls of Rivendell. It appears he had forgotten something important to the Council and now went to retrieve it. With a silent prayer of thanks to the Vala, Legolas turned and continued on his way to the porch.

The Elven Prince was once again dressed in green and brown garb, delicate braids keeping his fair hair away from his face. He was relieved to see a few familiar faces in the crowd, nothing compared to the feeling of joy at seeing Gandalf alive, however, and he took his seat quietly without introduction, and only a brief nod in greetings to the others. He was surprised to see Aragorn clad in his well-worn traveling clothes again; quite a contrast after the beautiful Elven threads he had worn the night before. There too sat Boromir, the man of Gondor whom Legolas had not been very fond of since their first meeting. Again the man was lost in a deep and troubled trance. Legolas could only wonder what went through his mind at that moment, and as he regarded the Gondorian with his fair gaze, he knew Boromir would rather run barefoot over hot coals than reveal his sentiments to an Elf. 

Also at the Council were representatives from the dwarf worlds, much to his chagrin. Legolas assumed the younger dwarf seated at the side of Gloin was his son.

_Wonderful.__ Lord Elrond, in all his wisdom, has brought together Elves, Dwarves and Men so caught up in their own troubles that neither party will coexist at this council without some childish quarrel._

With a sigh, Legolas turned his shining eyes towards the child-sized, gray haired hobbit also seated there. __

_Bilbo Baggins! So at last he found his peace here in Rivendell, it has been quite some time since a Hobbit has crossed my path._

Legolas bowed his head in slight shame. He knew the Halfling's experience in his father Thranduil's hall long ago was not the best of times for the Shire creature, and for a moment Legolas was reminded of the dark time he had spent in Mirkwood shortly before leaving to Rivendell. Aragorn caught the look on his elven friend's face and gave him a reassuring nod. Despite the Ranger's gesture, Legolas could not calm the ill feelings inside.

Lord Elrond arose from his throne and folded his hands at his waist. Fine robes of the purest weave fell to the Elf Lord's feet, glimmering off the rays of morning sun. His dark hair was held back by a circlet wrought of mithril pieces finely intertwined like tendrils of ivy. He was truly a sight to behold, an Elf lord of great wisdom, who had seen and lived through the darkest times Middle Earth had yet seen. Just as the wise elf opened his hands in greeting, Gandalf re-appeared, gently urging yet another Halfling along.

Elrond smiled and welcomed Gandalf and the hobbit, raising his hands to the Council.

"Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent."

-=-

And so the Council began, lasting hour after hour as the sun made it's way across the sky towards it's resting place in the horizon. Legolas regarded all those who spoke with respect, even the dwarf lords, for he knew Rivendell was no place for quarrel brought on by past history. Each representative had his own sad tale, and Legolas heard all with sympathy.

He was greatly angered to hear what had happened to Gandalf, and the treatment his beloved _Mithrandir received at the hands of the White Wizard Saruman. Rage boiled inside of him, his fingers itching to grab his bow and march into Orthanc himself. Yet no one would know the feelings of the Elf, as his features were ever calm, with his pale skin and glowing eyes alight._

Legolas was surprised to hear the dwarves' tale of a dark messenger searching for hobbits. At the mention of this, both Gandalf and the halfing known as Frodo shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. One by one the councilmen took their spot in the center of the porch to tell their tale as Lord Elrond regarded them with as much respect and attention as he could. Legolas noted the light in the Elf Lord's eyes dimming as the subject matter of each speaker's tale grew darker and more fearful.

The interaction between Aragorn and Boromir made Legolas sit up straighter in his seat, gripping the arms of the fine elven chair. Tension radiated from the burning gray eyes of the Ranger and the Gondorian, and  it was then that Legolas realized just how troubled Boromir truly was.

At Aragorn's tale, Legolas unfortunately had to reveal the fate of Gollum and the Mirkwood elves. He told his story with a mournful voice, his head bowed and eyes closed. He felt shame that Mirkwood could not stop Gollum's escape, and he remembered the many lives lost the day of that fateful attack. Yet there was one piece of news yet to be spoken of, and it just so happened to be the worst of all.

Then it was revealed, and all those who sat before it gazed in wonder and silence, their breath stolen away by the smallest of things that carried the greatest of perils. There, before the eyes of all those present at the council, the Ring of Power had been placed on a pedestal, and at once all grew silent.

_The One Ring has been found. Isildur's Bane, the master of the Rings of Power. Look how it gleams in the light with false beauty. It is bait for the weak willed, a trap for the hungriest of rats…yet even I cannot resist to look upon it. Even I cannot resist to reach for it and feel the cool metal at my finger tips._

_They all stare in wonder and desire. Boromir argues endlessly for Gondor; of their strength and their valor. Yet I do not doubt there are many in Minas Tirith who would take this ring in hopes to save their failing land…Boromir and his father, the Steward Denethor, included._

_Even Aragorn cannot keep his eyes away from it. I hear in the wind, dark voices calling to the Ranger, as if the Ring itself brought foul voices to the sanctuary of Imladris in hopes to corrupt its beauty. What wisdom will Lord Elrond bring us now, that will save us from the fate this bauble will certainly bring us?_

_-=-_

Later that night, after the Council had ended, and the decision to destroy the ring was made, Legolas had wandered into the gardens of Rivendell and taken a seat on smooth rock near a pond. He stared at his glowing reflection in the pond's crystal waters. Beneath the surface, small fish swam about, blissfully unaware of the events of the day. Legolas closed his eyes and sighed, for a moment wishing he too, had that peace.

He stood and drew the hood of his cloak over his fair hair, wandering slowly through the gardens in what he knew would be his last night of peace. At the council, it was decided that nine travelers would make the journey to Mordor to assist Frodo, the ringbearer, in his task to destroy the ring of Power. It was nine travelers to match the nine black riders of the Dark Lord Sauron, which Legolas knew would not be the fiercest enemies they were to face. Together, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Gandalf, Gimli son of Gloin, Frodo and his hobbit companions Sam, Merry and Pippin, would form the Fellowship of the Ring. They would depart tomorrow on a journey that may possibly be their ends.

Legolas turned his face towards the pale moon and began to sing. His song was beautiful yet full of sorrow, and as he wandered through the garden path's it seemed all of nature turned to listen to his voice, fallen blossom petals and fireflys drifting behind him in a procession of farewells.

-=-

"What is that?" 

At once Boromir rose to his feet and drew his sword, holding it at guard with one hand as his other fell upon the horn of Gondor. His gray eyes narrowed as he turned about, peering through the trees and even turning to the sky in hopes to discover the source of the sound.

Aragorn, Ranger of the North, blood of the Dunedain, turned away from his pipe and towards Boromir.

"Legolas is singing, and all of mother nature joins him."

Boromir let go of the horn and brought his sword down to his side. The Captain of Gondor turned an ear towards the beautiful Elven voice.

"I have never heard such sounds. They are wonderous and beautiful…yet at the same time they cause fear in my heart."

"Seeing, or hearing an Elf for the first time can cause such emotions. Yet no danger will come to us here in Imladris, and Legolas will not be a danger to you. He is deadly with his bow and Elven knives, but he has sworn allegiance to the Nine and Lord Elrond, and that oath he would never break."

"Such words mean to calm me, but I cannot push away these feelings of fear and doubt. About the Elves, about Dwarves and Hobbits…about everything."

Boromir sheathed his sword and turned away, bringing a hand to his pale forehead. Aragorn puffed on his pipe again, then decided to finish it off. He carefully packed it away and rose from his seated position on the ground, following Boromir.

"You must open your mind and trust us, Boromir. You only fear these races because of them you do not know. The capability to do evil lies in every race, even the Elven race…for I have seen it, but the actions of one cannot possibly serve as a judgement for all."

Boromir sighed slightly, running a hand through his black hair.

"You sound like my little brother. Faramir always buried his nose in his books, losing his mind in the world of Elves and tales of glory and love. While he studied away and learned the arts, I was battling for Minas Tirith, losing my blood…my countrymen. Yet I feel no ill or hatred towards him, Aragorn. In a way, I envy Faramir. He is safe from the darkness that befalls Gondor in these times, for Father does not put the trust in him he puts in me."

"I am sure this saddens Faramir. Do you not believe so?"

"I know so, believe me I do. Yet despite what Father says, I know he loves us both, for we are all that is left to remind us of our beloved mother…Finduilas. After her death…Father was never the same."

Aragorn frowned slightly as Boromir's eyes grew distant. He had not realized that Boromir and him shared the common trait of having lost their mothers at an early age. For the first time in awhile, he let himself remember the grief he felt.

Quick to throw away any hints of weakness he may have, Boromir's face grew strong once more.

"Nonetheless I am Captain of Gondor and must serve my Lord Steward no matter what. Faramir's time will come as it comes for us all, but for now, I take comfort in the fact my brother is safe from this…Ring of Power. I am glad I took the journey to Rivendell in his stead…for I fear his kind heart and mind of peace would blind him from the troubles at hand."

"Denethor will realize the qualities of both his sons one day, Boromir."

"The Steward realizes only what he wants to, Aragorn, even if it has always been right in front of him."

He turned away and picked up his heavy shield, slinging it onto his back as he prepared to head for his quarters to gather his belongings for the departure from Rivendell. Aragorn crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. He too had to pack his belongings, and had his goodbyes to say.


	14. Chapter 14

( Author's Note: This chapter marks the end of The Prodigal's Son. The intent of the story was to tell what happens during Gollum's capture in Mirkwood, and as the rest of Fellowship continued, that story was long forgotten. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! Thank you and _namárië. )_

-=~**The Prodigal's Son**~=-

Chapter 14

Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took chased after eachother on one of Rivendell's glorious balconies. They giggled and laughed as they each ran after the prize of a large, shining apple. Nearby, Frodo sat with Sam and Bilbo in silence as the hobbits looked up at the sky above. What words had they to say? How could they console eachother when each hobbit's fear was as bad as the next. Frodo feared to speak to Bilbo, for he did not want to exchange sad words that would surely come with tears. He wondered how, even at a time like this, Merry and Pippin could be playing games.

At that time Gandalf appeared and led the Hobbits down to the main gates of Rivendell. There the rest of the Fellowship awaited their companions and the cover of dusk which had already begun to fall. From the shadows, one by one, Elven voices could be heard beginning to sing. Frodo approached the others carefully, and bowed his head in greetings. 

Aragorn smiled to Frodo and gestured to Legolas.

"Master Frodo, this is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. He is familiar to you from the Council, but also know we have been friends for many years. He is quicker than lightning to string a bow, and has even deadlier aim when shooting it."

Legolas smiled and brought his hand to his chest and bowed his head. "I serve and protect you in the name of the elves of Greenwood, now so sorrowfully called Mirkwood. "

Gandalf smiled and put his hands on Frodo's shoulders as Aragorn also introduced Gimli. The hobbits all blinked curiously as they saw the cold look exchanged between the Elf and the Dwarf. Aragorn then turned to the other man standing there.

"And this is Boromir of Gondor, son of the Steward Denethor. With his sword and shield he will defend you."

"On behalf of the people of Gondor and the White City, I will aid you in this quest Frodo Baggins."

Frodo cleared his throat and spoke in a small voice.

"I thank you all, but let us pray Legolas need not use his bow, nor Gimli his ax, or Strider and Boromir their mighty swords."

"Nor this wizard his staff." Gandalf said gently as he rested his body weight on the arm holding the staff firmly on the ground.

-=-

As the nine made their way towards the gates of Rivendell, the farewell hymn of the Elves grew louder, and one by one the magnificent creatures emerged from the shadows, illuminating the pathway with their natural light. Each of the walkers left the gates with bowed heads, an feeling of emptiness and a somber shadow looming over their heads.

Legolas trailed behind for a moment, collecting his thoughts before the final step forward. In his mind, all the events of the past months replayed in his head, but his facial gestures only mirrored the memories full of sadness. Thoughts of Berdir's death, thoughts about his father, and even Meriliel, the Elf Maiden from the Grey Havens. She had given him a moment of escape from the darkness around him, a chance to think of things other than death and battle. Yet she too was taken away.

Legolas was pulled away from his thoughts by the touch of a pale hand. He was surprised to see Lady Arwen Undomiel before him, clad in a dress of silver and blue. Dark hair ran down her shoulders, dotted with jewels that looked like stars in the night sky. Legolas was speechless for a moment, taken aback by her beauty. Arwen smiled.

"_It has been a very long time since we have spoken, Legolas."_

He awoke from his stupor and genuflected before her, a hand to his heart.

"_My lady…"_

_"I am sad we come to speak again in such dark times, Prince Legolas. But I feel your troubled heart, and my mind senses your troubled soul."_

Legolas closed his blue eyes and bowed his head.

_"So much has happened my lady, that to feel any bit of joy would feel like I betray those I have lost."_

_"You cannot be sad forever, for those who pass on pass on into beauty and peace, especially those of our kind."_

Her white hand came up to raise his chin.

"_You represent not only __Greenwood__ in this quest, but Lothlorien and Imladris as well. You represent all of your kin, and I have faith in the fact you will represent us well. Let that fear be lifted from your heart. You will see your father again, and the glory of your forests restored."_

Legolas felt the urge to cry, and he could not hide the glaze in his eyes from the elf princess. Her words gave him a comfort he so desperately needed, so gentle and caring they were.

_"I have failed many times before, too many, and yet the quest has just begun."_

_"We all have the capability to err, just as we have the capability to persevere…the capability to love, and forgive, and be victorious. Do not forget this, Legolas…and do not forget the grace you have been given by the Vala. You over all in the Nine have the longest time to make things right. All will fall into place."_

_"My lady, I am ever grateful for your words, for they have truly soothed the wounds in my heart."_

Arwen smiled again, ever a vision of ethereal beauty.

The elf prince went down to one knee and bowed his head before the LadyUndómiel once more. And when he rose, he brought his hand to her face and smiled.

_"No harm will come to him. As long as I draw breath, Aragorn will be protected. He will return to you, Evenstar."_

It was Arwen's turn now to display her gratitude, as she curtseyed to the Prince of Mirkwood in thanks for his promise to protect her beloved.

_"May the Vala be with you all on this quest."_

_"Namárië, my lady."___

And with his final farewell Legolas Greenleaf turned and sprinted off into the night to catch up with the rest of the Fellowship, as they took the Ring south.

-The End-


End file.
